the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Xamera
|death=Pre-13th century |status=Pure-blood |species=Mutant |gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair=Brown |eyes= |skin=Light |occupation= |era=*Elder era *Pre-NoHead era |affiliation=*Legions of Metta |masters= |apprentices=*Lady Adelheid *Lady Florence *Lord Donatello *Lord Fumihiro *Lord Kaamai }} Lady Xamera (b. 9th century), born as Penelope, was the founder of the Legions of Metta. She had created them for the purpose of purging the world of all Fobble borns. At some point, Xamera met Valarie Lethletera, who had just founded Superhero School, and they became a team because of their common goal. Both of them began recruiting aspiring students to join Xamera. Among Xamera's most promising apprentices was Lord Kaamai, who betrayed her and was killed. However, most of the Knights would remain loyal. Xamera defected in 1029 and fled from her own Order. She died sometime before the 13th century. Biography Early life Penelope was born sometime in the 9th century. She was raised to be proud of her status as a Pure-blood. To say the least, her childhood was not easy. Her parents were poor, even by farmers' standards, and she felt like an outsider most of the time at school. She spent most of her time indoors. The mystery of the cublings At some point, Penelope became eluded when she found several mutants being tormented by Fobbles. In a rage, Penelope attacked the bullies, inadvertently displaying her connection to mutantry. Realizing what she had done, Penelope fled, but not before realizing that the King had sent for her. She was escorted to the castle by a "rather hairy guard" who continually questioned her, to no avail. When they arrived at the castle, Penelope entered the throne room, where the King waited. Legions of Metta The rise of the Dark Lord In her adulthood, Penelope founded the Legions of Metta, though S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Baby Intelligence speculated that she had been planning it since her teen years. She had created them for the purpose of purging the world of all Fobble-borns and those with mental disabilities such as Autism. She took the name of Lady Xamera. Xamera mostly ate cheese and sausage; she would sometimes reward her students with honey after a particularly good performance. Working with Lethletera At some point, Xamera met Valarie Lethletera, who had just founded Superhero School. A rift had grown between Lethletera and fellow founder Caesar Revanen, since Lethletera despised taking students from Muggle families and Revanen strongly disagreed. In the mix, Lethletera began recruiting aspiring students to join Xamera, though Xamera continued to do her part. Xamera trained the students exclusively until Lethletera left Superhero School entirely and came to openly assist her. Among Xamera's most promising apprentices was Lord Kaamai. Eventually, she began training him alone, without any interference from Valarie Lethletera. She showed approval when Kaamai strangled one of their troops into submission. However, Kaamai eventually betrayed her. It is unknown how long it took her to learn of this, but when she did, she telekinetically strangled him until he died. However, most of the Knights would remain loyal. Eventually, Lady Xamera became so impressed by a criminal named Helgoth that she freed him from prison and began training him as her successor. The capture of Sir Edgar Caravan One of Lady Xamera's worst enemies was Knight Sir Edgar Caravan. She considered him a threat to the Legions, though she did not believe he would be able to fight her ranks for very long. Therefore, she placed a high bounty on his head and founded a relatively formal organization called the Reapers, a band of mercenaries led by recently recruited vampire Kohor. They were subordinate to the Knights of Metta, and those who were skilled enough became Knights. Eventually, Kohor and his men successfully captured Sir Edgar, but he was forced to summon Xamera when Sir Edgar easily incapacitated the Reapers. Sir Edgar flung his sword at Kohor, only for Xamera to deflect it with her powers. The remaining Reapers stunned Sir Edgar and brought him prisoner to Xamera's fortress. Deciding to make his death humiliating, Xamera decided to kill him in front of all the Knights. While she gathered them, Sir Edgar was shackled. For several minutes Xamera stood before him, waiting until he regained consciousness. When Sir Edgar awoke, he and Xamera taunted each other until she decided no purpose was being served and sarcastically offered him a chance to beg for mercy. In response, Sir Edgar utters the prophecy of the Chosen One and Xamera listened intently. When he was finished, Xamera ordered his demise. The fall of Yaram and Marx Xamera took full control of the organization after Lethletera died in battle. In 1016, she sent Knights Marx and Yaram to capture a troublesome Knight named Qi Raja. Although failures initially ensued, Marx caught Raja on horseback and interrogated him. Upon recieving the needed information for Xamera, they killed Raja and brought news of their victory. It came at the cost of Marx's legs, so Xamera helped fit him into a carriage for continued mobility. The following year, Xamera lost Yaram to Andre the Indestructible, which Marx reported. Xamera was disappointed, since she regarded them as an effective team. Disappearance During the events surrounding 1029, Xamera regained some perspective, apparently expressing remorse for her crimes late in her life. Lady Xamera intended to fake her death and flee from the Order. She began arranging for this, and before doing so, she went to Bast Castle, believing a valuable rock had been planted there. She personally searched the castle for the stone, to no avail. After her trip, Xamera realized that there was one last order of business to be seen to. The younger Knights needed to die, and the time had come to kill them all. She initially had Lord Marx When the Knights returned to the Mettan headquarters, a squad of soldiers were waiting to ambush and murder them. They successfully gunned down all the recruits except for Donatello and Adelheid. Seeing this, Xamera ordered a soldier to deploy a missile upon them. Afterwards, she successfully made her disappearance, leaving another Knight in charge. It is unknown when she died. Post-mortem Legacy Xamera's legacy endured over a millennium after her death; the Knights of Metta went on for several centuries. In the 20th century, they started the Knight War, but it ended in loss in 1936 with the Battle of the Appalachians. With the battle ending with a victory for the government soon after the signing of the International Concordance, the Legions of Metta did not attempt to instigate any other large-scale offensives with the government. The exhausted Order would be bound by the punitive treaty, forcing it to order all Mettan vessels located in the known world to remain within pre-determined boundaries, as well as cede their headquarters over to the government. Harsh war reparations and severe restrictions on its military capabilities effectively turned the fractured Knights into a rump state. In the decades after the battle, the Appalachians’ landscape was still littered with wreckage from the battle in an area known as the Graveyard of Giants, with the fallen Exterminator-class Star Devastator and Sky Cruisers of both sides littering the landscape. Despite most ships having crashed in the Graveyard, wrecked fighters, warships and miscellaneous debris could be found in several different locales. Lifeforms would break down metals in the crashed aircraft, while transplanted creatures and parasites from the battle would stubbornly find a place in the rigid ecology. After the establishment of Vang Outpost, an entire economy would be established based on the foraging of valuable technology in the Graveyard, with local junk boss Jaden Vang controlling a monopoly over the business from his base at Vang Outpost following the murder of his father. As a result, many stories would circulate over the origins of the wreckage and the battle that was fought, with many local residents falsely claiming to have been present when the ships fell. Most Mettan ships were noted by locals to have suffered considerable battle damage, while some government ships did not. It was a known fact to locals that Jaden Vang became irritated when mentioning the fight. Decades later, the battle would be taught as one of the last major stands of the Legions of Metta within the government educational system. Some individuals would scavenge through the old battlefront. Decades later, an abandoned government corvette carrying secret information coveted by both sides during the battle was discovered. It would become the focus of a group of scavengers to retrieve this information. 1994-1995 school year In the 1994–1995 school year, a Dark mutant named Mr. Stupid NoHead realized Xamera’s wish of purging the school of Fobble-borns via another method: by taking over the entire solar system and using falsified propaganda. NoHead managed to have Fobble-borns evicted from the mutants. After Mr. Stupid NoHead’s death, all of this was repealed, and Xamera’s ultimate desire ended in failure. At some point prior to the 20th century, Xamera's spirit was confined in Superhero School. In 1995 Bethany Donner confided in Xamera about her failed attempts to assassinate Hayden. Xamera comforted her, feeling that she understood her though in fact her situation was nothing like Xamera's. Physical description Lady Xamera was described as a middle-aged and beautiful woman with long hair that fell down to her shoulders. Her hair was brown in color. On her Holocard, she was seen in a black, low-cut uniform. Personality and traits Xamera was known to possess great cunning and determination, qualities she prized in her students. At one point, Professor Binne refers to her as “power-hungry mutant”, claiming she was "even worse than Valarie". She seemed to stop at nothing to get what she wanted; this was proven when she constructed the Knights of Metta to help her purge Fobble-borns. This also proved that she could work well with others, as the beliefs of her and Valarie pitted them against a common foe. Xamera is said to be one of the greatest mutants of her age, with extensive abilities, particularly in possession. Other traits of hers include cunning, perseverance, and ambition. Xamera was also a sadist. When she captured Sir Edgar Caravan, she gathered all the Knights in order to humiliate him before he was ruthlessly slain. Xamera's origins were remarkably humble, even by Fobble standards. She grew up on a farm and her parents were poor and arrogant, though they were at least decent to her. These humble origins made her an unlikely lightning rod for the mutant aristocracy's pure-blood supremacist values, but due to her power and willingness to give their cause a platform and an apparently sympathetic ally, she gained their support, and, in time, put them into a state of impressed terror that rendered their support unwavering. Xamera may have regained some perspective in her later life, apparently expressing remorse for her crimes late in her life. Powers and abilities Xamera was strong in the Darkness, passing on her skills to hundreds of young mutants. She was also said to have been a skilled Mind invader. Xamera's style of leadership was tyrannical and completely ruthless — albeit effective — command of her knights demonstrated on several occasions. Relationships Valarie Lethletera For a long time, Valarie Lethletera was a fiercely loyal ally of Lady Xamera. Shortly after she founded the Legions of Metta and Valarie Superhero School, the two met. The two worked very well together, as the beliefs of both Xamera and Lethletera pitted them against a common foe. Lethletera began recruiting aspiring students to join Xamera, though Xamera trained the students exclusively, until Lethletera left Superhero School entirely and came to openly assist her. Despite barely resembling each other at all, they have very similar personalities. Sir Edgar Caravan Undoubtedly, Sir Edgar Caravan was one of Xamera's worst enemies. While she considered him a threat to the Legions, she did not believe he would be able to fight her ranks for very long. She hated him enough to go out of her way to set up an organization in order to capture and kill him. Eventually, Kohor and his men successfully captured Sir Edgar. Deciding to make his death humiliating, Xamera decided to kill him in front of all the Knights. Knights of Metta Those who called themselves Knights of Metta fought for Lady Xamera. Xamera regarded Marx and Yaram as an effective team, she bothered patching up Marx's legs after he was defeated in battle. Kohor followed Xamera as a Reaper, though whether he fought for her cause or for personal gain is unknown. Bethany Donner Xamera also got on well with Bethany Donner, the two managed to become close as both needed company for comfort. They became friends whilst she comforted Bethany during her first year at Superhero School; that year Bethany had become a NoHead and was feeling the strains of it as she was required to murder Hayden. Bethany apparently visited Xamera regularly in a dormitory, where she confided in and even openly cried in front of her. In turn, she was under the impression that Bethany was a sensitive girl who was being bullied (which was true, though Xamera would not have known Mr. Stupid NoHead was the one bullying her). Behind the scenes Lady Xamera has the distinction of being the first female character introduced in both the novels and comics, as well as that of being the first mutated character introduced in the comic series, when she is telling her scouts to pull out and circle around an undergrowth. Only an unidentified alien is introduced before her. However in the original books, Xamera is the second mutated character introduced as Sir Edgar Caravan appears before her. She is the third overall character introduced in the series, as well as the first female introduced. Xamera is said to be related to Mr. Demonic NoHead, though D. Isaac Thomas has never confirmed this. See also *Caesar Revanen *Valarie Lethletera *Mr. Demonic NoHead *Legions of Metta Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references }} Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Dark mutants Category:Knights of Metta Category:Villains Category:American individuals Category:Dark Lords of Metta Category:Pre-Government